Remain or leave?
by Gae-ta
Summary: HaoxManta better summary inside yada yada read if u want and go watch Amerikan idol and eat chips if u don't. simple choice huh? I forgot to add this, I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME.
1. Chapter 1

Auhtor: I put this one up here coz I don't know how to put it up on da, that's jus how it is.

Summary: Based on a fic Falconstrife86 wrote called 'The Dance' and for that I own her a lot of credit for this... thing. falconstrife86./art/The-Dance-Hao-x-Manta-22002469 - link to her story please read it, if u want to probably lot's better than mine. (she's an awsome write that's wot i fink) This is Shounen ai, or will be, yaoi, which means boyxboy, plese don't flame me for that or a lot of rabbid fangirls might attack u.

oh yeah, story, Manta has lived in US for a couple of years now and has no contact with his friends anymore. Which is... sad. Then Hao comes along and, please read if u wanna know. and yeah, will be continued and might even be put up on the da, if i figure out how it works... anyhow read an' reviw.

**Början**

"Oh darn it, school ended late aging!" Manta ran quickly with his backpack on his shoulder that swung to and frow every time his feet hit the ground.

_'If I don't hurry up I'll miss the last train and miss the anime-show!' _Funnily he smiled a little to himself, this reminded him so much about that time long ago when he had meet Yoh for the first time. He was also happy that they showed anime in the US though he would have preferred it not to been dubbed, but it was pretty okay, after all.

But suddenly he stopped, a person had stepped out of a dark alleyway. Blocking Manta's path.

"Hi there, what are ya smiling at, kid?" And two more men stepped forward, you didn't have to have a sixth sense for feeling that whatever those tugs were up to, it wasn't good.

"Going somewhere in a hurry?" The other of them asked, then the third said "Why not stay here a little bit?" He slipped his hand into his pocket and brought out a very sharp knife. Manta took a step backwards, then another one, and then he turned around and started to run. Manta had surprisingly strong legs that no one had expected but he really was fast when he had to. Yet.

"Hey! wait kiddo!" He found himself being hardly pushed up the stone wall of a house. "One sound, just one thing and I'll bleed you, really quickly and leave you here." He hissed into Manta's ear and Manta felt how he slipped the cold edge of the knife up and down his neck. He swallowed his blood running cold with fear. Yet he managed to speak.

"W-what do you want?" To his even greater fear they laughed, it sounded dark and cold. But he at least put the knife away.

"Yeah, what do we want guys?" He said to his comrades in a mocking voice.

"I-I don't have any money if it is that what you want, you can check out my backpack if you have to." It was true that he didn't have any money and if they would decide to take his bag they would soon find out that it only contained books. But the men laughed aging and Manta felt the edge of the knife wandering down his spine.

"Who said we wanted money?" One of them said and they laughed even harder. Manta gasped when he felt the knife slip into his trousers and how it started to cut through the fabric slowly, very slowly.

_'No...' _Manta started to visibly shake but suddenly he was dropped to the ground. He felt the smell of burning flesh and quickly spun around to see what was happening. The three men were now lying in a pile on the ground with dark smoke floating from them.

"Don't worry; I'll spare your pathetic little lives even if it is more than you deserve." Hao said as he became visible out of the dark shadows of the alleyway. He looked down at them with despice and even hate. He snapped his fingers and they started burning aging, they were shaking with pain and was silently screaming.

"There, that's enough." Hao said and the flames at once disappeared then he looked at Manta. "It was just a mild fire attack, they'll life but probably won't be very active in a while, come let's go Manta. Fire Spirit!" The spirit of fire appeared and awaited it's orders. "Take us away from here." Hao commanded and the spirit of fire nodded, then lifted him and Manta up and flew away.

The spirit of fire softly landed in an empty park, with no risk of being seen he gently lifted down Hao and then Manta. Then disappeared in a burst of flames by a wave of Hao's hand. Then Hao led Manta to a park bench and Manta sat quietly down at it, hugging he backpack tightly. When Hao saw how shaken Manta was he growled inside, he shouldn't have let those bad, those poor humans live. Not after what they had been about to and had already done to Manta. Manta hugged his backpack even tighter and tears started running down his checks as he looked up at Hao.

"I will never forgive those men." Hao said with a hard voice as he looked down on Manta but then his eyes softened, _'no use to scare him more than he already is.' _"Don't worry Manta; I won't let anybody harm you, not in that way, ever." Carefully Hao wrapped his arms around him. It a second passed then Manta dropped his bag to the ground and answered the hug. He sobbed and Hao ran his hand up and down Manta's back, smoothing the boy. He tried to speak but whatever he wanted to say drowned in sobs and hiccups. "Shh, you don't need to talk, I understand." Hao said in a calm and comforting voice, one that Manta never really had heard since he was four years old. "Everything is going to work out." He said, quoting the phrase that Yoh often used to say. The thoughts inside Manta's head swirled around as he cried. But finally the sobs came with longer and longer pauses after each other and finally stopped. Manta breathed calmly now but didn't let go of Hao. But after a while he let go and tried to speak, but his voice was too hoarse. Manta cleared his throat and then looked up at Hao, though he had grown he was still a little bit shorter than Hao.

"I better go back home now, or they'll start wondering where I am."

Hao nodded and summoned the spirit of fire.

They landed outside the gates of the Oyamada mansion. They had been quiet during the flight there but when Manta opened the gate Hao spoke.

"I hate to see a lost soul fade, you should do as I told you before and leave your family. You are worth much more than that Manta." Manta blushed at the memory of their last meeting, in the house of mirrors during a carnival. Manta hoped that the evening's dim light wasn't enough to show his blush.

"And if you come with me, I can make sure that you'll meet all your old friends aging."

Manta looked over his shoulder at Hao. Even if he really did not trust the shaman the offer was really tempting, but...

"No thanks, in the end it would only mean that my father would send out people looking for me and to bring me back." He chuckled nervously, more than he wanted to admit of it was true. Hao gave him a stern look but then sighted.

"Okay, whatever, but you know I'm all ears if you decide to change your mind." Manta returned his gaze to the gate as Hao wrapped his arms around him in a hug from behind. "I almost forgot." Hao turned Manta around and gently kissed him on his lips. "A good bye-kiss" Hao took a step back and smirked. "Just 'til we meet next time." Then he turned around and walked away. Manta stood by the gate looking after the shaman, he felt dizzy. He also had a little blush on his checks as he walked inside and locked the gates.

_'I really hope no one did see that...' _He thought as he entered the house, little did he know about the little figure that had seen it all from her window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Maaaanta?"

"Hm, what is it Mannoko?" Manta replied in a sleepy voice as he took another spoon of his cornflakes. That kids in the US didn't go to school on Saturdays was one of the few things Manta liked with living in US. Long sleepy mornings twice a week though he had studied to near midnight before he went to bed.

"Who was that boy I saw standing with you by the gates before?"

Manta choked.

"And why did he kiss you? Is it somebody I know? Does daddy know about all this?" That was Mannoko all right, always nosy and curious, wanting to find out everything about everyone.

"Shh, can't tell you here." Manta hissed and quickly looked around; luckily he saw none of the family's servants.

"Huh? Why not now?" Mannoko squeaked in a little too loud voice Manta thought. But before she could say anything more that might get somebody's attention Manta had dragged her off to his room just to make sure that no one else might hear.

Manta glared first at Mannoko but then sighted.

"To answer your questions, no, dad doesn't know about him and I would prefer it that way."

Mannoko gave him a questioning look but before she could ask Manta continued.

"Look, I just happened to know him back in Japan, okay? He's an Asakura and to be honest I don't know why he kissed me."

Mannoko winced but was silent for once.

"Look, I'd be grateful if you keep this to yourself and don't tell anyone."

"Oh yeah? What do I get for it?" Manta bit his lip; he'd known this would come.

"You can play Kingdom Hearts at my Play-station2"

"And?" Manta rolled his eyes and sighted.

"I guess I can do your homework for you a while…"

"Wheee! Don't worry Manta, my lips are sealed." She drew her hand over her mouth as if she was zipping it then skipped out of Manta's room joyfully humming on a theme song.

Of course one would be stupid to think that Mannoko Oyamada could keep a secret to herself. So it was just a question of time before Mansumi found out what had happened and of course he took great offence to it. (Mannoko did enlarge the history a little if u wonder.) So Manta's father was filled with cold rage as he waited for Manta in his room one evening a few days later. And unfortunately for Manta since he hadn't had extra class that day he'd spent his free time window-shopping (he had reckon that his dad wouldn't be home that night and Tamurazaki had promised to give him a break and not tell Mansumi unless he had to.) and came home pretty late that day. Though he now was seventeen he was still fond of comic books and that was also why he didn't feel the tension in the air like he used to when his father was home. So he didn't really have a clue until he went inside his room and found his father sitting on the bed, waiting for him to come.

"D-dad?" Manta asked with doubt and a slight hint of fear as he closed the door and saw his father. "I didn't think you should come home this week and-" he was cut off by Mansumi giving him a hard slap on the cheek that made him almost loose his balance.

"Manta, you know you are the heir to my company. And it might, no, will be bad for the company if you get a bad reputation."

Manta gave him a questioning look as he rubbed his soar cheek.

"What are you-" aging he was cut off by Mansumi.

"You know what I have heard? You kissed a boy! And that…!" He couldn't find his words so without hesitation he backhanded Manta aging, this time hard enough to send him to the floor. Manta stared up now with pure fear at the figure that was looming over him. When he was little his father had always remained calm, icily calm when he talked to Manta, even when he beat him but now he was furious. Yet he could maintain a pretty low voice, dripping with threats.

"I have worked too hard and too long for letting a little spoiled brat like you," he breathed sharply, even though he didn't shout the sound of his voice was one of the most frightening things Manta ever had heard. "Spoil everything." He picked something up that Manta hadn't seen before, a black leather belt. "Now" he breathed sharply aging, "I am going to beat ever bit of that, that, perverse things you have in mind and hopefully beat some sense into you too."

-- --

Sure Mansumi had beaten Manta before, but never this hard, or this long. Manta hugged his legs tightly as he watched the wall, or what he could see of it. Back in Japan he'd sometimes been locked away in a room so he could 'get time to think' as his father phrased it. Now he was locked up in a pretty empty room in the attic. As strange as it might sound, thinking of how rich the Oyamada family was that room only had a broken lamp to light it up, and a few windows. Manta rubbed his legs, trying to get warmth. He didn't understand, though the long and pretty deep cuts that now was everywhere on his body burned, he felt cold. His clothed had been ripped where the belt had hit him and some of it was stained with drying blood. But when he felt like the coldest it was as if his body grew tired of getting cold and he felt as if he was boiling hot. Shaking he stood up and stumbled towards the window. His hands trembled slightly as he opened the it, when it finally was opened he noticed the big full moon that was high up in the sky, and many more stars with it. Tears started dripping aging. The stars. 'Hoshi' he mumbled softly, they reminded him so much of all his friends that was still in Japan. He hadn't even had time to say good bye. When they found out it was probably when they went to school, then they'd know he'd moved away.

He sobbed more and his vision went blurry as he sank down at the floor.

He missed his friends so much.

He was so lonely.

And it hurt, all his body hurt and he started shivering aging. Cold. Freezing.

And alone.

'Why can't anyone come?' he whispered though was only like a thought, too weak to even be spoken. To even be heard.

Manta shook with cold, fever and sorrow and his mind started slipping away. He almost thought it was just a dream as someone, somebody entered through the opened window. He was very weak but still looked up bleary, standing over him was… But how was it possible? This house had to be at least five floors high. Yet Manta smiled weakly to himself. Even _if _this only was a dream it didn't stop him from putting his arms around the other person's shoulders as he was lifted up. He winced as he looked up to see whoever it was. 'Yoh… kun?' But how was it possible? The answer was obvious.

"Yume…" Manta mumbled softly as he nudged his face against the person's chest. He was so warm, so welcoming. Manta couldn't help but to smile.

Yoh.

He didn't care as he was carried out of the room through the opened window, brideial style. This was just a dream, a wonderful dream, Manta thought. The chilly winds made Manta snug 

even deeper into the other person's chest. He smiled down at Manta who appeared to already fallen asleep in his arms as the Spirit of Fire flew away high up in the star filled sky.

"It seems like I chosed just the right time to drop in, ne Manta?" Hao said with a low chuckle at the sleeping blond. But then his eyes went stern as he observed the marks that had been carved into Manta's skin. "Just about the right time." Hao said aging but now there was a hard edge added into his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own shaman king. And to be honest I can't even make money out of this fic so no point in suing me.**

Okay, here is the third chapter… eh… I was a little doubtful how to write it but hopefully it'll due. If u really think that it suck (I sorta do') then tell me what need to be changed and how u want it to look like so can I put up the modified version on da. Uh yeah… I AM planning on a little Hao X Manta action soon… hopefully I'll get good ideas until then… see ya!

Eh… somebody out there plese give me suggestions? I really don't know how this might turn out.''

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

The second Manta started to wake up he at once wanted to go back to sleep aging. His dream had been so warm and comforting. He snuggled his pillow as he tried to find his way back into his dreams. But he was waking up and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He groaned, and then he felt a pair of gentle and soft fingers run up and down his face. Against his will he opened his eyes to see who it was. It was a little dark-skinned girl who smiled brightly at Manta.

"So you've woken up now? Opacho happy!" The little girl chirped happily. Manta tried to sit up to see her better, did he know her? But with a painful groan he fell back, it hurt too much to move. At once the girl grew serious.

"Dajoobu ka? Are you alright?"

"It, it hurts, that's all." Now Opacho looked a little bit sad.

"Opacho sorry, Opacho could only patch up your wounds, can do nothing to stop the pain though." She spoke with a foreign accent yet she spoke good enough Japanese for Manta to understand. Aging she started running her fingers over Manta's face.

"Demo… Opacho knows how to comfort so you'll feel a little bit better." And it was true, the gentle touch was comforting. Even though is gave Manta a little blush he let Opacho do it, he was too weak to stop her anyhow. He closed his eyes and sighted, her fingers went over his eyelids. Then he came to think of something.

"Where am I?" he asked as he opened his eyes aging, This was certainly not the Oyamada mansion, the room was very well lit thanks to a couple of great windows. He looked at Opacho but she only smiled.

"Don't worry, you are safe." She said with a warm voice as she ran her fingers over his body again. She stopped a moment and looked at a piece of bandage, hesitantly. Her little face showed wonder and a little bit of sadness.

"Who, did this to you?"

"My dad." Manta said without a second thought, at once he regret saying it.

"Your dad?" In Opacho's voice was shocked. "How could he do such thing?"

Manta wondered how she would react but decided to tell her how it was.

"I made him disappointed so he got mad at me and beat me up." He looked away, he didn't want to look at Opacho's face anymore.

"Your dad, did this to you?" She ran her fingers over the bandage, "Just because…" She surprised Manta by suddenly wrapping her arms around him.

"Opacho is so sorry!" She hugged Manta, tears were running down her cheeks as she was doing it. Manta gritted his teeth, it hurt! Yet he tried to comfort the little girl and stroke his hand up and down her back.

"Hey, I'm okay, it wasn't like the first time he-"

"You are not okay!" Opacho cried. "If you had gotten dirt into those wound you could have become sick and die!" Again she buried her little tearstained face into Manta's already soar chest. Manta hissed with pain and Opacho let go.

"Opacho so sorry! Didn't mean to hurt you! Opacho just wanted to comfort, that's all!" She was still crying.

"Eh… it's okay." Manta blushed brightly, "I understand." He tried to smile even though he was still hurting. Luckily it worked partly, Opacho stopped crying but still had a guilty expression on her face. Then a familiar voice was heard.

"So you've finally woken up now, eh?" Hao said as he entered the room, he smiled when he saw Opacho. "And I see you've met little sister, Manta, this is Opacho." Opacho made a little bow since she was introduced. "Opacho, this is Manta." Hao gestured towards Manta.

"Um, hi?" Manta said, a little flushed.

"I see that she have done a very good job with bandaging those wounds, good job Opacho."

"Opacho happy," she chirped happily aging. Then she stopped as she came to think of something. "Hao-sama?"

"Yes? What is it Opacho?"

"Manta-san has been asleep for a long time now, should I start preparing a meal?"

"Yes, you go do that Opacho, very thoughtful of you."

"Hai!" she ran out of the room. Hao turned to Manta again. "So now is the question, how are you?" His face now turned serious as he watched Manta, grunting with pain, while sitting up so he could see Hao better. "He beat you up pretty bad, by the time I came by, you were having a fever that might have gotten pretty bad." He gave Manta a stern look. "You should have left your family when I told you to Manta, heaven knows what he was going to do to you next."

"…" Manta first met those eyes but then looked down. He didn't have anything to say, what could be said anyway? He remembered the beating, the pain all too well. And Mansumi's voice that had told him what a useless and spoiled brat he was. He bit his lip as he felt how he started hating himself. But he was then pulled out of his thoughts as Hao gently curved his hand around Manta's chin.

"That's enough Manta, you're safe here and I don't want you to look that sad." Gently he pressed his lips against Manta's. One of his arms wrapped gently around Manta, his hand touching some skin that was unharmed. Then traveled down to his tights and rubbed it gently.

"Manta," Hao whispered, "I want you to be happy" he whispered gently into his ear and Manta gave up trying to fight his huge blush. "Manta" Hao whispered seductively as he opened his mouth to give Manta a new kind of kiss, a deeper one. Manta closed his eyes shut as he awaited it, he twitched a little when he felt Hao's warm breath against his lips.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger! (sorta) now review.

Woah! O.O I never had an idea that so much people would ever read my fic (or review)

Thanks a lot to u all, Wuvvle everyone! ( it was katiesquilts‏ that invented that word, means like sibling love, thought it was cute so I decided to use it-)

Oh, one more thing, likie Manta fluff Opacho? Probably develop their relation a little bit though… nothing further than friendship I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own shaman king, and I'm still poor so there is o use in suing me.

**chapter four**

Manta closed his eyes hard when he felt Hao getting closer. He was also pretty sure his heart skipped a beat if not two. But without warning Hao suddenly stopped, hesitantly. Almost against his will Manta opened his eyes when Hao drew back. A little playful smile was graced on his lips.

"No, not yet." he murmured softly. "I'll wait patiently until your wounds have healed and you are ready for it." Hao then left the room without another word, leaving a very confused Manta.

'_what was that all about?_'

A little while later Opacho enter the room, carrying Manta's food, tomato soup. Even though it was hardly his favorite food he ate happily, only now realizing how hungry he was. Opacho smiled at Manta's appetite.

"Opacho made it for you, you like it?"

Then they spent the rest of the meal chatting about nothing really, just what was their favorite food and such.

"Opacho's favorite meal is onigiri." Opacho told Manta happily, "Because they are so easy to make. And that was also the first thing Hao-sama taught Opacho to cook, Opacho especially like when you put fried mushrooms in it, but really Opacho can eat most fillings there is."

"I like rice balls too, but I like them best with chicken-filling, I think if I had to choose chicken would be my favorite food." And so the chat continued even when Manta had finished eating and Opacho put away the dish.

"What's your favorite book?" When Manta saw Opacho's face he knew that he'd done a mistake.

"Ano…" Opacho said while fiddling her fingers shyly, "Opacho can't read very well… but, wish very much Opacho could. Even though Opacho can't read, Opacho likes books. Often open them and look at the pictures, but… Opacho can't read the stories." She looked down sadly. Manta felt his cheeks burn slightly with embarrassment but then he got an idea.

"Um, Opacho?" he said, still feeling awkward.

"Hai?"

"Um, I guess I could read out loud out of one of those books if you want to…" Manta trailed off, did he really sound that pathetic? Or was it just his imagination? Anyhow, Opacho at once perked up.

"You really mean it? Oh thank you, thank you so very much! Opacho will go and get a book at once!" Then she rushed off and a few minutes later she returned with a book that was almost as big as herself.

"Opacho really like the pictures in this one, please read it for Opacho!"

"Um, okay" Manta said as he took the book. "Let's see what you've chosen." Manta smiled a little to himself. It was a huge collection of classic fairy tales that Opacho had chosen.

"Opacho very much liked the pictures in this one, please read!" Opacho said impatiently but not impolitely.

"Okay…" Manta said as he opened the book and started reading. "Once upon time there was a little girl named Cinderella. It wasn't her real name but she-" Manta suddenly stopped and saw that Opacho was slowly crawling up on the bed and sitting beside him.

"Please keep reading." Opacho pleaded and Manta continued reading 'Cinderella.'

Manta read out loud now and then glancing at Opacho. She was sitting quietly and listening to the words, amazed that those little black letters could tell one so much. The following stories were also classic fairytales. Some Manta had heard before and some he hadn't, but Opacho listened with wonder and awe to every one of them. Now and then her expression changed, it was easy to see her emotions though. Sometimes sadness, sometime an angry little frown but mostly she smiled happily towards the end when everything worked out great.

'''

Manta closed the book with a little sight and looked over at Opacho. She had a little frown on her face as if in deep thought.

"Hm? Are you pondering over something Opacho-chan?"

"Hai." Opacho said then looked at Manta. "Manta-san…" she said slowly as she crawled forward and pushed her lips gently against Manta's without hesitation. "Ne… what does it mean?" Opacho asked when she pulled back.

"Er… um… ano…" Manta stammed, most of chock. Opacho cocked her head to one side as she waited for the answer. "I-it's an expression of love." Manta said when he finally had found the right words, "Why do you ask?"

"Opacho've seen people at TV do so and some people in real life, but Opacho never understood what it means." Opacho said, oblivious to Manta's embarrassment.

"But… sometimes at TV it doesn't look like they're in love when they do that…" Opacho said thoughtfully.

"Um… _'How should I explain this?' _when you see something on TV it always doesn't have to be real. Most people you see on TV are just actors so it isn't necessary that they're in love if they kiss."

"You mean they just act? That's stupid. Why show love to each other when it's not real?"

"Um… it's their job, an actor's job isn't to show one's true emotions, their job is to tell a fictional story as if it was real." Opacho winced at this.

"You mean like books?"

"Yeah, sorta. Some books have even been retold as films."

"They have?" Opacho eyes dilated at this, she'd never thought that you could transform books into movies.

"Yes for example 'Cinderella' has been turned into a movie several times." Manta stated matter-of-factly.

"It has?" Opacho said, her voice filled with wonder and joy. "Opacho would love to see one of those movies one day!"

"Perhaps another day Opacho, right now it's bedtime for you." Hao said with a slight smirk as he stood leaning against the doorframe. He had entered the room without Manta or Opacho noticing.

"Hai Hao-sama, oyasumi nasai Manta-san."

'.'.'.'.'.**'Björk rulez'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Manta stirred in his bed, twisted and turned in his sleep. His face showed an expression of worry, pain and agony. His lips moved as if speaking, begging for the torture to stop, for it all to end, but no sound came out. And the nightmares didn't, no matter how much he pleaded. He was dreaming of his friends that he hadn't seen for so many years, he sensed that they were in trouble. That a huge danger was approaching them, they needed to be warned.

When Manta finally woke up with a gasp, he noticed that he'd twisted around in his sleep so much that now the blanket was tightly wired around him. Manta made a squeak as he fell out of the bed, it was almost comical. Except, Manta _really _didn't feel like laughing right now.

A few minutes later Manta was free from the blanket and sprinting towards the door. Outside the room there was a corridor. Manta slowed down as he walked now, and came to sliding door. Without thinking really he opened it and saw that it led outside, into a garden. Judging from the sky the house lay far away from the nearest city, the stars and the moon shone without competition.

"You're looking after me." Hao spoke out and Manta saw that he was sitting under a tree, almost invisible in the dim light that the moon only had to offer.

"Yes, I was." Manta said as he stepped into the grass, he shivered slightly at the cold of dewy grass.

"Then it must be something rather urgent if it's so important that it can't wait until the morning." Hao stated simply.

"I… it was a nightmare…" Manta bit his lip slightly, how should he say it? "It was about Yoh and all the others, I… I think it was an omen." Manta looked away as he continued to speak. "It feels like something bad is going to happen to them."

There was a moment of silence then Hao smiled and answered.

"I guess it was a long time since I met otooto." He stood up, "You can come with me Manta, but in return I want you to do something for me."

Manta winced as Hao walked closer, perhaps a little too close for Manta.

"You'll let me sleep with you." Manta blushed profusely and Hao chuckled a little as he curved his long fingers around Manta's chin and made him look up into his dark brown eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be nice." He whispered gently.

**Well, that was chapter four I guess. Hope u don't think it this chapter suck too much ('' sorry everyone) I tried my best, and apparently… it's not good enough for my standards T-T when I sit down and try to write something it all end up crappy, what should I do? Should I go to the doctor? O.O I'm scared of doctors… Aw gawd, what has happened to me? To my muse?? Where is she anyway?! -runs away trying to find my writing insperation- **

**Hopefully there will be some yaoi-action soon… hopefully. **

**Anyhow, thank you all for reviewing and for the faves (they mean a lot to me) and remember, review and tell me what I should do, any tips would be greatly appreciated. **

**ps. should I change the rating? or is it okay with T-rating?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Manta was lying awake and stared up above him, at the ceiling. A deep sight beside him disturbed him in his thoughts and looked to the left. Hao was lying there, smiling gently in his sleep. He was beautiful. Manta felt his heartbeat increase but then mentally shook his head. Yes, Hao might be uh… attractive… but it didn't mean that he had feelings towards him. No way. Or… Manta continued to watch Hao quietly. It's hard to have any hard feelings towards a person that was lying deep asleep… with a little huff Manta returned his gaze towards the ceiling.

Okay… he hadn't demanded to have sex with Manta in order to bring him back to Japan. But when he'd said _"you'll let me sleep with you"_ Manta's blush had been practically glowing in the dim light and Hao had laughed at him. Then he had explained that all he wanted in return was them to sleep in the same bed. And yes, he had kept his promise. They were now in Japan and in return Manta and Hao had to share the same bed. Like a married couple Hao had said jokingly. Like a married couple. That was a returning joke from Hao's side, he'd say it every time Manta argued about small stuff because he was irritated with Hao's attitude.

Manta sighted and then let out a small little yelp when he suddenly felt Hao wrap his arms around him, still sleeping peacefully. Manta groaned as he was cuddled like a little toy. He had no idea what time it was, but still knew that it was going to be a long night.

.**.Lisa Loeb got a sweet voice, especially like her single I do'..**

Not much had changed in Funbari Hill, most shops were the same. Manta couldn't help that he smiled, finally he was going to see his friends again. He wondered what he would say, what would they answer? But as soon as they reached the Onsen they felt that something was not right, it was too quiet. Somehow Manta sensed… emptiness. Manta tried to shake of the uncomfortable feeling but it simply just stuck. And it didn't get better when no one answered them at the door. And it was unlocked, like they had left in a hurry. Manta opened the door and entered the onsen.

"Hello?" He called out, nobody answered. "Is anybody here?" He raised his voice but still didn't get any answer, he ran before Hao upstairs. At the second floor it was a mess, clothes were spread everywhere and many things had been flipped over. Manta felt a cold chill rush down his spine, this place seemed deserted.

"Manta, I think we should go back now." Hao said as he walked up behind Manta.

"Hai." Manta looked around at the mess as he started to realize something, they had come too late.

..

_Time skip (because I was bored) _

.

Manta was sitting on a bench in the garden and that was also where Hao found him later that evening.

"You didn't join me at the dinner today."

"I'm not hungry." Manta looked away.

"Manta," Hao said, "you haven't eaten anything since breakfast, you should at least eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Manta repeated.

"Manta…"

"Hao please just leave me alone." Manta felt that he'd soon break into tears if he wasn't careful, and he didn't want anyone to see it. But Hao stood stubbornly in the same place.

"To me it seems like you shouldn't be left alone right now."

A moment of silence followed.

"Hao, it was fault." Manta had o fight to keep his voice steady. "I knew that something was coming for them… I should have warned them-"

"Don't-" Hao now leaned over Manta and put his finger onto Manta's lips to silence him. "- say another word about it. It's not your fault, you've done nothing wrong."

"B-but-" Now Manta was silenced by Hao's lips. "I won't repeat myself Manta." Hao said when he broke the kiss. "We'll find them and right now there's no reason in blaming yourself." Hao let his lips wander from Manta's lips down his throat and neck.

"Hao, don't…" Manta said weakly as he raised his hands to push Hao away but Hao grabbed them, not too roughly and continued to kiss Manta. The kiss continued for perhaps ten seconds, Manta wasn't so sure but when it well broke he surprised himself that he almost didn't want it to end. He looked at Hao with confusion in his eyes.

"You need this Manta, even if you perhaps don't understand it yet." Even though Manta had grown a lot since he first met Yoh and were thirteen, he was still the shorter of the two, Hao could pick him up and carry him with not too much trouble. It looked a little like a bride and bridegroom, Hao and Manta, as Hao carried the blond to the bedroom.

"W-what are you-?" When Manta realized what was happening and where Hao was taking him, he started to blush and kick slightly with his legs. "Stop it, let me down!" Though he didn't kick Hao or tried seriously to get away, perhaps that he enjoyed his situation, or perhaps that he didn't dare to try to hurt the King of fire. Anyway, he was playfully flung onto the bed by Hao.

"W-why won't you listen to me?!" Manta shrieked when Hao smiled down at him from the edge of the bed.

"So? You don't listen to me either when we both know you want this." Manta opened and closed his mouth but he didn't know what to say. Instead he made a little angry pout that was really cute (in Hao's opinion.) as Hao climbed into the bed and settled down beside him.

If Hao had rushed his kisses with Manta before, this time he made it slow and tender. He was leaning over Manta who, again to his surprise, answered the kisses and Hao took one step further. He let his tongue lick over Manta's and a part of Manta flooded with pleasure. The other part was doubting and felt that it wanted to disappear, it didn't know what it was supposed to do. Yet the result was that he let Hao… do his thing.

Hao explored his mouth as his hands found its way under Manta's shirt and felt the skin gently. Hao started peeling Manta's t-shirt off and had to stop the kiss when he pulled it over Manta's head. Manta laid there gasping and didn't move, he just stared up at the ceiling and felt the heat grow on his cheeks. He closed his eyes when Hao leaned over him again and started licking his neck. Even though it felt wonderful Manta was torn apart by the feeling that what he was doing was… wrong. Hao now let his lips wander down Manta's torso, as he opened up Manta's jeans.

"Hao… I've… never been with anybody before..." Manta said slowly when Hao started undressing. Hao pulled off his poncho and smiled softly at Manta.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." When both were naked Hao started kissing Manta. Hao stroke his hands over Manta's skin, amazed by how soft it was. Manta gasped when he felt Hao's erection stroke against his leg. Then he felt how Hao spread his legs.

"This might hurt a little but I'll try to minimize the pain, okay?"

Manta nodded and braced himself. Hao started pushing himself into Manta.

Manta breathed violently through his nose as Hao continued to push. It was a totally new feeling, and he wasn't so sure if he liked it. He tensed as Hao pulled back out and began to do thrusting moves. Manta felt how tears were starting to build up as Hao found a regular pace. A million thoughts ran through his head at once, all his worries. It was as if all the damns that had held control on all his feelings since he left Japan were breaking, he let out a small whimper as tears started to run down his checks, he felt so horribly alone.

"I'm Sorry, am I too rough?" Hao asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you?" Manta looked up and saw the concern in Hao's eyes. It was true emotion, true concern.

"No, I'm fine." He smiled through his tears and wrapped his arms around Hao. "It's okay." He whispered in Hao's ear. Hao hesitated a moment, then continued to thrust in and out of Manta.

Manta gasped when he suddenly felt an electric jolt go through his body. Hao smiled to himself when Manta started to pant for every thrust, he must be hitting the right spot that he had sought for.

"H-hao…" Manta breathed then he let out a small moan. His mouth was opened, panting and his eyes were misty by the newfound pleasure.

'_Damn it! He looks so…!'_ Hao thought while he started to loose control. He was driven to the edge and quickened his pace, pleasure and heat flooded his senses.

"MANTA!" Hao slumped down, supporting himself with his arms so he wouldn't crush the blond. "Manta…" He whispered between his ragged breaths, then a kiss.

Manta winced as Hao pulled out of him, it hurt a little but it was bearable pain.

"You were wonderful." Hao whispered as he wrapped his arms around Manta. "I'll never let you go."

"Hao…"

"Nani?"

"Daisuki."

Manta was the first one to fall asleep, feeling warm and secure in his lover's strong arms. _'Never let me go'_ was his last thought as he dozed off, lulled to sleep and only partly aware of Hao's tender touches.

**Sqeeeeeeeeeeee! -the famous battle cry of the fangirls- finally done! I haven't been writing yaoi for like… years… but this is the first time ever I'm gonna let someone read it. -blush- **

**-Yes, congratulations Nichola, you know long words, but I have no idea what "**atrocious"** means --'' (where did I put my dictionary?) Anyhow, a great thanks to everyone else that have reviewed, ELLIE31773 (just like I told ya, I'd update this weekend) Rei Tamashii (whee waves! Now I can go surfing!) and of course a great thank you to everyone that've faved and put my story on alert. Thanks a lot guys, I really appreciate it. **


End file.
